hallowen dexholder
by lik98
Summary: una fiesta de hallowen entre los lideres y dexholders


Ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen este es un pequeño regalo de hallowen diviértanse

Era una noche oscura y fría en kanto perfecta para la festividad de hallowen

En viridian city un grupo de 13 personas caminaba tranquila hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad

El grupo estaba conformado por 13 líderes de gimnasio conformado por Misty, Brock, Erica Pegaso Anton,Blanca, Yasmina ,Petra, Marcial, Candela, Gardenia, Brega y Inverna

Hacia unos años los lideres de menor edad y los dexholders festejaban hallowen con un concurso de sustos el cual consistía en que el grupo perdedor tenía que hacer lo que decía el grupo ganador durante un mes. Seguido de una fiesta toda la noche, Hace un año los lideres ganaron haciendo parecer que habían sido asesinados en la piscina del gimnasio celeste pintando el agua de rojo y los lideres florando pareciendo cadáveres

Me pregunto qué harán los chicos este año?-se preguntaba Misty

No creo que sea muy aterrador- dijo Blanca – son buenos chicos y todo pero lo de asustar no es su fuerte

Es cierto recuerdan los fantasmas hechos con bolsas de plástico hace unos años no daban miedo sino risa jajajajaja – dijo Pegaso en lo que todos comenzaron a reír

Una vez en el gimnasio

Qué raro todo está apagado- dijo erica

Seguramente quieren asustarnos sorprendiéndonos o algo así – esta vez hablo brock

En eso todos pasaron-chicos donde están-pregunto inverna-mejor prendan la luz – dijo candela

En eso prendieron un interruptor y todo el lugar se ilumino pero no había nada ni decoraciones ni comida ni nada

Donde se metieron- se pregunto anton

Shh –dijo marcial-me pareció oír algo por ahí

En eso los lideres se acercaron a un pequeño cuarto a la izquierda adentro se encontraron con Yellow acurrucada en un rincón diciendo algo en murmullos inentendibles

Yellow donde están red y los otros –pregunto misty con miedo

Ellos se fueron y no volverán- dijo yellow en una vos grave y fría mientras volteaba a los lideres – y ahora ustedes se irán también- en eso la sombra de yellow se transforma en miles de tentáculos que la atraparon y absorbieron luego intentaron atrapar a los lideres que corrieron espantados hacia la salida solo para descubrir que ya no estaba ahí solo una pared

No puede ser – decía gardenia golpeando la pared como si la puerta fuera aparecer de la nada, en eso las luces del gimnasio se apagan dejando a los lideres en la oscuridad y a la merced del monstruo de tentáculos

Rápido usemos nuestros pokemon –grito petra pero en ese momento…

Las pokebolas desaparecieron- grito aterrada brega

Por aquí corran – dijo brock mientras todos corrían por un corredor

No hay salida- dijo yasmina aterrada

JAJAJAJA YA SON MIOS – dijo el monstruo mientras avanzaba hacia los lideres indefensos

En eso misty retrocede solo para sentir algo en su espalda cuando voltea ve con orror los cuerpos de los dexholders colgados y cercenados en el techo

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito con todas sus fuerzas solo para ser acompañada de un momento a otro por los gritos de los demás

Jajajaja- reía el monstruo con su voz de ultratumba luego para solo desaparecer dejando en su lugar a un chico pelinegro vestido de rojo riendo con ganas- o..ok gr…green y… ya déjalos en paz –decía red a su amigo entrecortadamente por la risa

Jajaja Ok red –dijo green saliendo de un armario junto con ruby silver gold y emerald riéndose– blue gravaste todo?- pregunto a una chica castaña que salía de una puerta secreta junto a los demás dex holders

Por supuesto jajaja todo grabado- decía blue intentando disimular la risa con pésimo resultado

Esperen todo esto fue una broma- dijo misty furiosa a los dex holder que no podían aguantar la risa

Claro que si, verán todo lo que vieron desde que entraron fue una ilusión creada por pokemon fantasmas y psíquicos que estuvimos capturando durante días- decía kristal mientras varios pokemon de ambos tipos salían de la nada

Si que fue una proeza por poco dejamos la torre lavanda vacía -decía blue mientras apagaba la cámara en su mano

Luego cuando creyeron ver a yellow mi weavile uso robo para tomar sus pokebolas y así no pudieran romper la ilusión – finalizo silver mientras le lanzaba una bolsa llena de pokebolas a los lideres

Agh supongo que ganaron – dijo resignado brock- bien que tenemos que hacer

Fácil si alguien les pregunta sobre esta noche solo tienen que decir que se asustaron como gallinas y que los dexholders son los más valientes y fuertes entrenadores del planeta-decía gold sin una gota de modestia

Bien dijeron resignados los líderes

Por cierto como hicieron lo de los cuerpos colgantes - se pregunto gardenia mientrs apuntaba a estos

Y eso? nosotros solo hicimos el monstruo de los tentáculos- pregunto yellow aterrada

3 2 1

…

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- salieron corriendo los líderes mientras los dex holders reían sin parar por la mentira que les habían dicho

Jajajaja y tu silver dijiste que usar zoroarks para fingir nuestra muerte era demasiado- decía gold riéndose

Al dia siguiente:

Extra extra líderes gallinas mire las fotos de la página 12 ala 33 decían todos los diarios del mundo pokemon

Malditos holders- era el pensamiento de los lideres luego de su noche tan" interesante"

Fin

Espero que les allá gustado mi fic de hallowen


End file.
